versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Ivy Valentine
Ivy Valentine is a recurring playable character in the SoulCalibur series. Background Born to an aristocratic English family, her early years were spent in a loving environment, that is until her father’s obsession with alchemy and immortality gained by obtaining the Souls Blade drove him to an early grave. Shortly thereafter, Ivy’s mother passed away and so began her journey to destroy that which brought such despair to her family. Stats Attack Potency: Large City Level '(Was able to destroy Soul Edge in one of her endings. (SoulCalibur) Inferno was able to cause a massive hole in a set of clouds.) | 'Small City Level '(Fought Taki, who defeated Cervantes when he was in possession of Soul Edge, with which he caused a large storm.) 'Speed: Supersonic+ ''' (Reacted to a shot from Cervantes' gun.) | '''Subsonic+ to Supersonic (Comparable to Heishiro Mitsurugi, who dodged bullets from a Tanegashima rifle, which have a speed range of Mach 0.714286-1.06414.) Durability: Large City Level (Equal to her AP.) | Small City Level (Endures attacks from the likes of Taki, who faced Cervantes at the peak of his power.) Hax: Soul Manipulation and resistance to it. Intelligence: High (Mastered the dark arts and alchemy.) Stamina: Unspecified (Lacks any notable showings of it.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Alchemy and Dark Magic:' By using a combination of alchemy and dark magic, she was able to grant life to her sword. She can use it to create magic circles that bind the enemy. Can infuse her weapons with fire and electricity. Was able to track Zasalamel using black magic. *'Soul Manipulation:' To a certain degree, she's able to manipulate souls, given that she harvested them when she was one of Nightmare's underlings. She has a degree of resistance to soul manipulation, given that she survived for an extended period of time without a soul until she reclaimed it from Cervantes. *'Soul Charge:' Ivy infuses energy into her weapon, thus increasing its power for a limited time. Techniques *'Grand Alchemy:' Ivy's Critical Finish in SCIV. She whips the opponent and starts an alchemist spell to trap the opponent in a ball, splits the blade up into small pieces, and shoots them into the opponent. *'Acausal Paradox:' Ivy's Critical Edge in SCV. Ivy grabs her opponent and, as her sword shatters, parts of it stick to the opponent's body, making them levitate and fly. While in the air, the sword pieces slash her opponent several times until the shards slam her opponent to the ground. *'Guilty Throne:' Ivy's Critical Edge in SCVI. Ivy expands her sword which launches her opponent into the air. She impales them mid-air, then slams them down to the ground while stomping on their head. Equipment *'Valentine:' Formerly known as Ivy Blade, a sword with a piece of Soul Edge embedded into it. It has the ability to shapeshift at Ivy's will. It can take on three forms: A standard sword form for close range strikes, a whip form used to attack foes from afar and bind them, and a fully segmented form that allows Ivy to attack with each part of the sword. It has been shown to have a will of its own, as it once saved Ivy from death. Key Original Timeline | New Timeline Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Fought against Zasalamel multiple times. *Fought against Cervantes several times. *Sliced through iron bars with her sword. *Fought against Siegfried and won. **However, Siegfried was somewhat winded from his previous battle with Nightmare. *Managed to destroy Soul Edge and a phantom it created. *Fought against Voldo. *Defeated Astaroth and left him for dead. *Defeated Taki. Speed/Reactions *Reacted to a shot from Cervantes' gun. *Dodged a giant gear that was about to crush her. *Reacted to a cage that was going to fall on top of her. *Blocked a scythe thrown by Zasalamel. *Able to keep up with the characters mentioned above. Durability/Endurance *Tanked a hit from Astaroth with no damage. *Survived several fights against Cervantes. *Can take hits from characters mentioned above. Skill/Intelligence *Turned an ordinary sword into the current Valentine snake blade. *Visited Vercci's Money Pit and escaped from a battle against Voldo. *Managed to steal treasure from the Money Pit. *Learned the dark arts of alchemy and dark magic. *Recovered her lost soul from Cervantes. *Released the souls that Cervantes harvested. *Harvested souls for Nightmare for a long time. Powerscaling Ivy is one of the mid-tiers of the verse, as she is able to fight characters who fought against Cervantes while he still had access to Soul Edge. In the original timeline, she is also capable of dealing damage to Soul Edge itself, which makes her stronger than her currently-canon incarnation. Weaknesses *Due to her cursed blood, any sort of holy weapon can turn her body into glass and kill her. *Little to no armor. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Sorcerers Category:Female Characters Category:Soul Manipulators Category:SoulCalibur Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Whip Users Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Alchemists Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Large City Level Category:Small City Level Category:Supersonic+ Category:Subsonic+ Category:Supersonic Category:Bandai Namco